Revenge is so sweet it turns sour
by LailaHamato
Summary: Ever since the battle with Shredder, Laila's felt replaced, tossed aside, worthless. She finally gets a chance to get revenge, will she? *character death* R & R if you want..*2k14-verse..a week after the movie*


A/N: This should seem long by the time I'm done. Laila's POV. Hope you enjoy..contains character death..

It was never quiet in the city. Everywhere you looked, people were cluttered in the city, and sirens were constantly blaring like a fire alarm, just as loud as if you were having a banshee monkey yell in your ear. It was normal though, to be able to hear how loud New York City was from North Hampton, and maybe even Japan. (Exaggeration I know, but it seems that loud) That was the way I liked it though, loud.

I stopped on a rooftop and took a deep breath, the burning gas smell from the vehicles was something I had gotten used to in this city, although it did leave a weird taste in my mouth, as if I had a few ghost peppers in my mouth at one time. It was nighttime but the city was still as bright as ever.

The only way you'd see the moon, which always reminded me of the cream inside oreos, was if you actually bothered to look for it. It was just as rare to see the stars as it was the moon, so I cherished every moment I had a chance to.

I was just out here to be alone, even though with all these people, I wouldn't be. Hearing a familiar voice come my way, I scowled and hid behind a vent. The last thing I wanted was to be found. It was just my nerdy brother, Donatello, and _her_. April O'Neil. If Donnie wasn't around, I would've thrown her off the rooftop and made sure she wouldn't survive to get to the hospital.

The reason I hate her is because she killed my father when she kicked him off that collapsing tower and put my brother in jail(luckily, he had enough money to bail himself out), and she replaced me. Ever since she showed up in our lives, I've been tossed away like trash.

Most would say I'm just jealous, since she's everything I'm not, but you'd hate someone if they killed your father too. I waited for them to leave before I revealed myself, well I would've if April didn't have Mikey's nunchucks with her as it wrapped around my wrist and pulled me out of hiding.

I winced in pain when my already bruised wrist connected with the hard roof. Right when I get away from the foot ninja and my own army trying to rip my head off, I have to deal with my worst enemy and my own "brother."

"Laila, are you okay? I didn't realize it was you, I'm sorry." I didn't answer, considering if I did, it'd get me in trouble. I got up without a word to either one of them and took a breath to calm myself down as I turned and jumped off, feeling the wind against my pale-green skin, leaving them behind.

Looking up, I didn't even realize it was dawn. Fuck it. I wasn't gonna go back to the lair, not with those traitors. Calling Karai, she let me stay at her place, even though I insisted I'd be fine at Foot clan HQ, she wouldn't have let me. Taking off my mask, and disabling the tracker in my bluetooth I slipped a kunai through one of the eyeholes and tossed it on the roof, before heading to her place, eager to get away before any humans besides my family and _her_ would see me.

All I ever got from people who I've saved was a scream, hit with something, and called freak. After a while, it stopped bothering me, at least as much as I've showed. I was the way I was because of a mutagen accident, way before Sacks' lab caught on fire and killed all those scientists. That's what I was told, but I knew the truth about one since Eric told me himself. He killed her father, Kirby O'Neil. I was raised in a family of murderers, and taught that murder was a good thing, no matter who it was.

Growing up as an assassin certainly wasn't fun. Even though I may have gotten physical scars, with only one that hasn't faded yet, many emotional scars remained. Being the foot clan princess brought some good memories, like the first time I ever went on patrol with my sister when I was six. Thinking about those memories made me smile.

(Flashback)

" _Daddy, please?" Currently a six year old Laila was begging her father to allow her to explore the city. The reason she was so excited was because it was gonna be her first time going outside of the foot clan building, that is, if her father would let her._

" _Only if Karai will supervise you." Laila glanced at the older female, who was also her older sister, in the room and all she did was nod. Laila beamed with a big grin on her face and ran over to Karai, giving her a hug. Karai simply told her foot ninja to grab her weapons._

" _We'll leave in twenty minutes."_

(Flashback end)

Finally arriving at Karai's place(I hated how we didn't live close to each other) I didn't even bother knocking, but I did tap the handle of the kunai against the window twice before opening it and slipping in.

It was one of our little "signals" that we had developed when we were both younger. Hearing the shower running, I just laid down on the bed, knowing Karai wouldn't care. We shared everything with each other, and we still do even now.

She wasn't the best at giving advice, but she was good at showing up when I was injured, even if the guys were with me, and calling me a baka when I do something that could've killed me. Most would've thought our "relationship" was weird, but we enjoyed the routine. We'd be enemies one day, allies the next. That was just how we rolled.

"You got here quicker than I expected."

"I was already out." She nodded and started drying her hair in the mirror as she signaled to the movie cabinet. I was surprised, considering she had a lot. Both terminators, all F&F movies, all the SAW movies, even old home movies. I had no idea that she kept those still, even after all these years. Grabbing one I checked the date: May 27th 1998. I was only eight months old in that one.

"I had no idea that you still kept these Karai." I held up a DVD and she felt her whole face turned red.

"So what if I did?" To anyone else, she would've seemed harsh, but I knew what that meant…"yeah, I did, got a problem?" I merely shook my head and Karai tried to get her TV on, but it didn't work so we just settled on playing computer games all day. We played anything from GTA 5, to FNAF, which I totally love, and can't wait for a fourth one to come out. Soon, it was nighttime, so I said bye to Karai and left for the rooftops, happy for another night of patrol.

Heading up to her roof, I tightened my mask so it didn't fall off her face as I scanned the city, looking for something to entertain me. Turning on my Bluetooth, it almost rang as soon as i turned it on. I sighed and went to answer it anyways.

"What?"

"Laila, where the shell are you?"

"Fuck off why does it matter to you?" I hung up my Bluetooth and shut it off so the others didn't call me. That was the last thing that i needed. I already knew April was in the lair so I definitely wasn't going back. While I was at Karai's she offered for me to move in with her and become the new foot clan leader.

That position of foot clan leader was something not to be casual about. The typical rule in our family was if the former leader gave it to you in the will, you had to take it, even if you didn't want it, but we loved to break the rules. We already checked the will with Eric once he got out of jail, and Eric had gotten all his technology/experiments, karai got foot clan leadership and I got all the armor/weapons.

Moving in with her and leaving the guys was a different story. I could do that anytime. Nothing hurts more than trusting someone with your life only to have them betray you. Deciding to head to the lair after a day or two, maybe three, the thought of leaving came to my mind. I'd never be hurt by them again if I cut off all ties with them. I'd be with a family who cares if I stay out too long or if i'm hurt, etc. Making my mind up, i opened the lair door only to be slashed with a kunai.

"God dammit.." The lights turned on, and I held my shoulder in pain.

"Laila, are you okay?" I glared at donnie, hopefully it would be good enough to get him to back off, but it didn't work as he tried to move my hand so he could see the cut, and I just moved my hand into a punch, knocking his turtle-shell shapes glasses right off his face.

"Laila, what the hell is wrong with you?" I growled in rage and got ready to yell at them, but the words came out of my mouth before I could say anything.

"You just ask what the hell's wrong with me? I should be asking you that. Ever since Goody good reporter here killed my father, you guys have pushed me aside like trash. I trusted you guys and you betrayed me.."

"Laila, we do not!"

"when's the last time we spent time together?!" With a pause from the others, she growled.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm leaving." Laila turned and went to her room to pack, suddenly appeared behind them with her bag over her shoulder.

"I hope you're happy..I'll see you guys at my funeral." Laila walked out of the lair, but not without Mikey trying to stop me, who i angrily pushed away..april grabbed my wrist, ignoring my glare on her.

"Laila, please im sorry."

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have killed my father, put my brother in jail, and you wouldn't have ever came to the lair in the first place." I tugged my wrist out of her grip and walked out, knowing it was the last time i would ever go into the lair. I hope they were happy..most of all, I hope she was happy.

She ruined my life, and if I didn't care about the guys, I'd have my foot ninja kill her. Actually, that wouldn't be a bad idea. I went to foot HQ, and I hacked into a tracker of the guys that revealed the lair location.

"Foot ninja!" I smiled as they stood at attention. I knew they should've listened to me, considering I showed what happened if they disobeyed me.

"I know where the lair is, I've hacked into their trackers to find the new lair. Kidnap everyone, the turtles, splinter and O'neil...get the turtles first & splinter first. Get O'neil last." They headed to the sewers and she waited.

(Time skip) (A/N: If you want listen to _Violent Bounce(people like you)_ by I see stars, or _Mother Murder_ by Hollywood Undead-it'll get you more in the "mood",if you want to call it that, for this part)

I was waiting there for a few hours before I heard struggling.

"Mistress laila, we have done as you requested."

"Bring them in." I smirked as the foot ninja knocked them out and slipped them into the glass cages. They were so cute when they were unconscious, too bad that would end.

"Wake them up." I turned to make sure the foot ninja would wake them up and that was answered with a growled "you traitor" behind me. Turning around, I was met with an enraged leo. I smirked at them, enjoying their struggle.

"How's it feel to trust someone only to have them backstab you,huh Leonardo?" I didn't hide a smile as he tensed up hearing his full name. "How's it feel to have someone you trusted with your life treat you the complete opposite?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Foot ninja!" In seconds, leo was electrocuted by the cuffs against his wrists. "Stop!" The electricity stopped and leo panted, glaring at me, but I sent him an equally harsh glare.

"I admitted everything back in the lair. I bet Leonardo didn't care enough to listen, probably not taking me seriously..huh?" I smirked more at the surprised look he tried to hide. I was the only one good at hiding anything, which is why no one asked if I was alright. Soon, there was a noise behind me and I turned to notice Casey.

"Laila, this has to stop!" I merely laughed as foot ninja were on him instantly, electrocuting him until he could barely stand. I walked over just as the foot ninja lifted him up off the ground.

"If I won't hesitate to kill them, don't think I won't hesitate to kill you, vigilante." His eyes widened as my foot ninja took him to a different room. In front of me were only my brothers. My foot ninja were dealing with April and Karai was dealing with Splinter. Speak of the devil, Karai walked in.

"Laila, the rat is gone as you requested."

"You sure he didn't threaten you to said that?" As proof, I smirked when Karai pulled his bloody tail out from where she normally keeps her katana.

"Good. April?"

"I will see, if she's still alive, I will finish her myself."

"No...I will finish her off. You keep an eye on them. Foot ninja, Karai makes a move for the cages, electrocute her to death." I left to go find April, where she was beaten by foot ninja. I smirked and focused my energy on my fist, sending it right through her stomach before leaving after making sure she was dead. Heading back into the room where my brothers were, I noticed that Karai was right where she was before, about 20 feet away from the cages.

"Now it's just me and them alive...Karai, make sure they dispose of the bodies. I don't want evidence lying around" Karai nodded and left.

"So you guys hate me now? Cause you didn't hate April when she killed my father." I merely smirked and turned towards them, taking off my mask.

"It would've been fun to stuff her in a suit but whatever."

"It's still not too late to."

"Do it then." They nodded and left. Eric was gonna help me decide if I should let them live or kill them all painfully, that's why I was stalling on killing them, I was waiting for Eric. If they had anything valuable to me in their bodies at all, then I'd let them live. If not, then they're joining Splinter. Thinking about being a cannibal is getting me hungry.

"Good, I was worried you let them go."

"I'm only letting them live if they have anything valuable to me."

"And the other two?"

"April and Splinter are dead now."

"I figured you would kill them."

"Considering you didn't last time..we invaded their lair earlier."

"So you ratted us out?" I smirked at the glares I had gotten and shrugged.

"Maybe...you guys deserved it anyways..call it karma if you will." Eric started the X-ray that would determine if they lived or not. "Eric's doing a full analysis X-ray on you guys. If there's anything valuable, you live..but that doesn't mean I'll let you go, so keep that in mind. If not, you're joining April and Splinter.." The guys got tense, and tried to hide the fear in their eyes, but it was impossible to hide anything from me. Leo and Mikey were the easiest to figure out, after all, we killed April and Splinter so whatever emotions were in their eyes ended up showing, willingly or not. If they ended up being killed, oh well, their fault for betraying me.

"Laila, results are in." I went over by where Eric was and scanned the X-rays. I wasn't a scientist, but they did have something valuable in their bloodstream, besides mutagen. It was those results that led me to figure out how they were so bulletproof. Some kind of boost in their mutagen. A crucial fact of that was they had a shell and I lost mine in a training session when I was a lot younger. Ever since then, I've had learned to control my mutagen so it could heal an injury, or keep a severe one from showing up, whenever an enemy got a good hit in a battle.

"Good news for you guys, you have something valuable. You'll live...but...not as Splinter's sons..you'll realize what I mean when you wake up. Have a nice nap." The foot ninja put sleeping gas into the cages, and they were out like lights. That sleeping gas also has a mind control to keep them from remembering anything with Splinter, even when they were younger. I'll make them forget everything about that old place, and I'll show them just how much they hurt me since that day, no matter what it costs me.


End file.
